This invention relates to a method of generating the actual longitude and latitude position of a building infrastructure. Emergency response operations in complex buildings require knowledge of the internal infrastructure of a buildings floor plan. This allows emergency personnel to plan the best routes to handle the emergency within a particular building. Complex buildings normally have updated floor plans, but the ability to easily locate a particular unit on a particular floor in a building efficiently helps emergency personnel create efficient routes. Thus, a need exists to generate a mapping of a building internal infra-structure to actual real world mapping coordinates.